death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinnikuman vs macho cheese
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-Fight macho cheese jumps into the ring and looks ready for his opponent macho: so where is this opponent of mine kinnikuman comes out kinnikuman: i am your opponent they call me kinnikuman and right now this dbx will be the end of you you have caused nothing but pain and destruction and tonight i end your reign of terror macho: really well let's see how you do kinnikuman kinnikuman runs up the ramp and jumps into the ring then takes off his cape Fight HERE WE GO! kinnikuman starts by jumping at macho cheese he blocks it as kinnikuman springboards off his arms and lands on his feet kinnikuman then fires a kinnikubeam and it burns macho's arm macho: ahh hot hot hot! kinnikuman laughs macho: oh yeah take this macho then barfs cheese onto kinnikuman kinnikuman: eww you barf cheese? macho: yeah kinda my thing kinnikuman: gross macho: hey i'm from a cheese volcano it's cheddar then nothing get it ey oh! kinnikuman: that was horrible! kinnikuman then flies at macho cheese but macho blocks him with his hand macho; ha ha who's laughing now kinnikuman: grr this guys is tough kinnikuman then runs around macho confusing him macho: hey how did you get so fast? macho then get's dizzy and falls over as kinnikuman then elbow drops him as he spit out cheese macho: gahhh! kinnikuman: there is more to me then your think macho cheese macho: *get's up oh yeah i say we open up the field of battle kinnikuman: okay with that macho presses a button and runs outside as macho grows big as does kinnikuman kinnikuman: interesting idea macho: well i am usually a giant monster kinnikuman: interesting that's my speciality macho then charges towards kinnikuman and punches him but kinnikuman blocks it then shoots a kinnikubeam as him burning his chest macho: ahh!! kinnikuman: my turn! kinnikuman then charges at macho but macho kicks in the face in midair macho: no it's mine you ultraman ripoff macho picks up kinnikuman macho: any last words knnikuman: just one big one prffttt! kinnikuman let's out a fart as macho's eyes water from the stench macho; gahhh! meat: that's using his head or rather butt macho: oh yeah well i can do that too macho farts in kinnikuman's face kinnikuman; what about this? what follows is a fart off making everyone sick meat: cut it out! they both scream macho: hmm seems like we shouldn't mess around anymore kinnikuman: i agree time to end this kinnikuman charges at macho cheese who has a building but kinnikuman breaks through it and set's him up macho: hey what are you doing? kinnikuman: time for my signature move! kinnikuman jumps into the air as they both shrink to normal size kinnikuman: kinniku buster! upon landing back onto the ring macho cheese spits out cheese blood and slowly get's up macho: you can never beat me moove along! ey oh! kinnikuman angrily shoots at macho cheese melting him kinnikuman; that's not funny! the bell rings as kinnikuman's arm is raised kinnikuman then tries some of macho then spits it out kinnikuman: yuck that cheese must've been rotten DBX! Winner THE WINNER IS........KINNIKUMAN!